


Perfect Grey

by arrny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chris, Parent-Child Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Single Parents, 강간 요소, 알오버스, 알파 톰 히들스턴, 오메가 크리스 헴스워스, 오메가버스, 폭력적인 섹스 묘사, 현대AU, 히들햄식, 히트사이클
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 혼자 아이를 키우는 오메가 크리스와 그에게 빠진 알파 톰의 이야기. 전반적으로 우울한 분위기의 현대 AU입니다.





	1. Chapter 1

 “아빠가 저녁에 올 테니까 그 때까지 잘 놀고 있어야 돼? 우리 로키는 말 안 해도 잘할 거지?”

 

아빠가 눈을 맞춰오며 그렇게 말하면 로키는 언제나 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 걱정 마세요 아빠, 하고 뺨에 뽀뽀를 남겼다. 

 

 사실 로키는 오후 내내 유치원에 남아있는 게 싫었다. 점심을 먹고 조금 지나면 친구들은 하나 둘 씩 부모님의 손을 잡고 집으로 돌아갔다. 그 친구들은 따뜻한 오후를 부모님과 보낼 것이다. 로키에게 오후를 보내는 방법은 석양이 질 무렵까지 멍하니 창밖을 바라보고 있는 것이었다. 차가운 어둠이 내려앉을 때까지 유치원에 남아있는 아이는 거의 없어서 달리 할 일이 없었기 때문이다. 

 

 그래도 로키는 울지 않았다. 친구들이 하나 둘씩 떠나고, 낮의 열기에 식어버린 유치원 건물에 혼자 남아있게 되어도 그는 절대 울지 않았다. 그는 자신이 울면 아빠가 슬퍼할 거란 것을 알고 있었다. 사실 그는 모든 것을 알고 있었다. 혼자 로키를 키우는 아빠의 하루는 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바쁘다는 것도, 그래도 매일 저녁 로키를 데리러 올 때면 피곤함을 감추고 그를 꼭 안아준다는 것도 전부 다. 그래서 그는 아빠에게 왜 자신을 일찍 데리러 오지 않냐고 울며 떼쓸 수 없었다. 

 

 그 날도 로키는 아무에게도 찡찡거리거나 떼쓰지 않고 조용히 창가에 앉아있었다. 노을이 다 져서 하늘은 이미 별이 총총 보이고 있었다. 아빠는 보통 노을 질 무렵에 도착했다. 하지만 평소보다 훨씬 늦은 시간이었는데도 아빠의 모습은 보이지 않았다. 로키는 내색하지 않았지만 기다림에 지쳐가고 있었다. 

 

 아빠가 도착한 건 그로부터 또 한 시간이 지난 뒤였다. 아빠를 본 순간, 로키는 자신의 피곤함을 잊었다. 그리고 처음으로 울고 싶다고 생각했다. 아빠가 금방이라도 쓰러질 것처럼 서있었기 때문이다. 그는 주춤주춤 아빠에게 다가가 떨리는 목소리로 물었다. 

 

 “아빠, 왜 그래? 아파?”

 

 “…아니야, 괜찮아. 늦어서 미안해, 우리 왕자님. 너희 아빠 좀 만나고 왔거든.”

 

아빠는 그렇게 말하며 로키를 꼭 안아주었다. 로키는 아빠의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고는 눈물을 참았다. 

 

 아빠는 가끔 또 다른 아빠를 만났다. 로키를 낳은 아빠가 아닌 다른 아빠. 사실 로키는 그를 아빠라고 생각하지도 않았다. 그 남자는 로키에게 다정하게 말을 걸지도 않았고, 안아준 적도 없었다. 그는 오래 전에 집을 떠났다. 그 때 로키는 기뻤다. 그 남자는 매일 밤 술 냄새를 풍기며 들어왔고, 자고 있는 로키를 깨워 알아들을 수 없는 말을 마구 지껄이곤 했다. 로키뿐만이 아니라 아빠에게도 이상한 말을 지껄이며 화를 냈다. 어느 날 마침내 자신과 아빠를 힘들게 하는 그 남자가 떠났을 때 로키는 이루 말할 수 없이 기뻤다. 

 

 그런데 그 남자가 떠나고 나서도 아빠는 가끔 그 남자를 만나러 갔다. 로키는 그 둘이 왜 만나는지, 만나서 무슨 이야기를 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그냥 갔다 오면 아빠의 표정이 좋지 않기에 싫다고 생각했을 뿐이다. 

 

 그래도 지금만큼은 아니었다. 로키를 안아 올려주지도 못하고 휘청휘청 걸음을 옮기는 아빠는 처음이었다. 로키는 아빠라 부르고 싶지도 않은 그 남자가 더 싫어졌다. 집에 도착하자마자 아빠는 침대에 무너졌다. 놀란 로키는 그에게 달려갔다. 

 

 “아빠!　괜찮아?”

 

 “미안, 로키. 아빠가 오늘 좀 힘들다. 저녁은 아침에 먹은 거 데워먹어. 미안해.”

 

몇 번이나 사과하는 아빠의 모습에 로키는 눈물을 억지로 내리누르고 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 그는 이제 차라리 그 남자가 없어져버리면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그 날 밤 잠들기 전, 그는 기도했다. 그 사람을 이 세상에서 사라지게 해달라고, 그리고 아빠를 얼른 낫게 해달라고.

 

 하지만 다음날에도, 그 다음날에도 아빠는 일어나지 못했다. 가끔 로키에게 밥을 챙겨주거나 유치원을 보낼 때 빼고는 계속 침대에 웅크리고 있었다. 로키가 어쩔 줄 모르고 괜찮냐고 다가가 물어도, 힘없는 목소리로 곧 나을 거라고 말할 뿐이었다. 로키는 덜컥 겁이 났다. 이러다 아빠가 영영 못 일어나면 어떡하지? 그는 예전에 키웠던 햄스터를 떠올렸다. 어느 날 아침 일어나보니 그 작은 생명체는 웅크려 자고 있었다. 그리고 절대 다시 일어나지 못했다. 아빠도 그렇게 되는 거 아닐까? 망연히 거실에 앉아 있다가 거기까지 생각이 미친 로키는 결국 울음을 터뜨렸다. 하지만 그는 곧 애써 울음을 그쳤다. 로키는 똑똑한 아이였다. 우는 것은 아무 의미가 없다는 것을 그는 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 눈물을 멈추고 달아오른 머리를 식히려고 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다. 도움을 줄 사람을 찾아야 했다. 

 

 초조하게 머릿속에서 아는 어른의 이름을 뒤지던 로키에게 한 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 그 아저씨 이름이 톰이었나. 톰은 아빠의 직장 근처에 갔을 때 몇 번 마주친 사람이었다. 아빠는 그를 별로 달가워하는 것 같지 않았지만, 로키는 그 아저씨가 자신과 아빠에게 보내는 따뜻한 눈빛이 마음에 들었다. 그 아저씨라면 도와줄 수 있을 거야, 왠지 모를 확신에 사로잡힌 로키는 아빠의 외투 주머니를 뒤졌다. 그리고 핸드폰을 찾아내 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 그 아저씨는 곧장 전화를 받았다.

 

 “크리스? 당신이 웬일로 먼저 전화에요?”

 

 “톰 아저씨?”

 

 “…로키니?”

 

왠지 모를 안도감에 눈물이 다시 핑 돌았다. 로키는 잠시 마음을 추스르고 말을 이었다. 

 

 “……아빠가 많이 아파요. 좀 도와주세요.”

 

 

 

 톰은 전화를 끊자마자 바로 차에 올랐다. 언제나 당찬 로키가 울먹거리는 것을 봐서는 뭐든 간에 상황이 별로 좋지 않은 것 같았다. 

 

 크리스는 일 때문에 처음 만난 사람이었다. 처음 그를 마주했을 때부터 톰은 그가 마음에 들었다. 화려한 금발도, 탄탄한 근육질의 몸매도, 거기에 어울리지 않게 아찔한 오메가향도 좋았지만, 무엇보다 톰은 그의 선하고 다정한 눈빛이 좋았다. 그가 아이가 있는 싱글오메가라는 사실을 안 건 조금 뒤의 일이었다. 톰은 그제야 크리스이 자신의 적극적인 대쉬를 매번 거절하던 이유를 깨달았다. 그 정도 외모를 가진 오메가라면 톰 말고도 많은 알파들이 꼬일 것이었다. 그런데 일이랑 애 때문에 연인도 없이 혼자 살고 있다니 대단하다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 그는 크리스가 더 좋아졌다. 

 

 크리스를 볼 때면 왠지 전에 만났던 파트너들을 볼 때와는 다른 기분이 들었다. 그는 크리스와 키스하고 섹스하고 싶다고 생각했다. 하지만 이상하게도 그런 욕망보다는, 크리스와 그의 아들을 꼭 안아주고 곁에서 보살펴주고 싶은 기분을 더 강하게 느꼈다. 그래서일까, 그는 크리스의 집으로 가는 길에 자신도 이해하지 못할 정도로 심하게 초조해하고 있었다. 

 

 길고도 긴 시간이 지난 후에 차는 크리스의 집에 도착했다. 톰인 것을 확인하고 로키가 달려오는 소리가 들렸다. 녀석도 혼자 마음고생이 심했을 게 분명해 톰은 마음이 아팠다. 

 

 로키가 문을 열어주었다. 그 순간 톰은 놀라 휘청했다. 온 집안에 가득 찬 진한 오메가향이 그를 덮쳤기 때문이다.


	2. Chapter 2

톰은 건장한 알파였다. 히트사이클을 맞은 오메가향을 맡으면 몸이 저절로 반응하는. 달큰한 오메가향을 맡자마자 그는 집 안으로 뛰어 들어가 몸도 못 가누고 있을 크리스를 취하고 싶은 충동에 사로잡혔다. 파란 눈동자는 쾌락에 젖어 울 것이다. 

 그러나 동시에 그는 분별력 있는 어른이었다. 그는 크리스의 선한 눈빛을 떠올렸다. 아들을 끌어당겨 꼭 안아주는 모습도 떠올렸다. 만약 톰이 충동 그대로 행동한다면, 하늘빛 눈동자는 슬픔에 젖어 울 것이다. 

 결국 톰은 열린 현관문에서 한 걸음 물러나 말했다.

 “로키, 미안한데 조금만 더 기다려 주겠니? 아저씨가 아픈 아빠한테 줄 약을 사와야 할 것 같아.” 

 로키는 역시 영특한 아이였다. 참을 수 없이 불안할 텐데도 그는 톰의 말에 군말 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

 “그리고 아저씨가 약국 다녀오는 동안 집안 환기 좀 시켰으면 좋겠구나.”

 “…알겠어요.” 

 

 톰이 히트사이클 억제제를 사들고 돌아왔을 때에는 집안에서 오메가향이 많이 빠져있었다. 그는 그것을 확인하고는 안으로 들어갔다. 

 그러나 곧 그는 다시 난관에 봉착했다. 약을 먹이려면 크리스에게로 다가가야 하는데 그럴 수가 없었던 것이다. 그가 잠들어 있는 방 문 앞에 서있기만 해도 달콤한 향이 그의 정신을 어지럽혔다. 안에 들어간다면 그는 거실에 로키가 있다는 것도 잊고 무력한 크리스을 범할 것이 분명했다. 아마 땀에 젖어 끙끙 앓으며 매달리겠지. 그가 다가선다면 알파향에 더 흥분해 억눌린 신음소리를 쏟을 것이다. 들어가고 싶은 충동이 솟았다. 그는 그것을 겨우 눌렀다. 아니, 그러지 않을 것이다. 톰은 물 한 잔과 약을 로키에게 건네주었다. 

 “아빠한테 이거 드시라고 좀 해주렴.” 

네, 짧게 대답하고 로키는 안방으로 달려갔다. 로키이 나오고 조금 뒤, 안개처럼 온 집안을 감싸고 있던 오메가향은 차차 옅어지기 시작했다. 비로소 숨을 자유로이 쉴 수 있게 된 톰은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 로키는 그 모습을 물끄러미 바라보고 있다가 입을 열었다. 

 “저… 아빠는 괜찮아요?”

 “걱정 마. 이제 괜찮아 지실거야.”

로키는 입술을 꼭 깨물고 고개를 숙였다. 어쩐지 못 미덥다는 태도였다. 톰은 아이의 머리칼을 조심스레 쓰다듬으며 그와 눈을 맞췄다. 

 “…왜, 로키?”

 “아빠가… 이대로 영영 잠들어 버릴 것 같았어요.”

 “아니야. 아빠는 그냥… 오메가들이 종종 겪는 몸살을 겪고 계신 거야.”

 “그게 아니라… 아빠는 그 사람을 만나고 와서 그런 거라고요!”

 “그 사람?”

톰은 분노와 슬픔으로 떨고 있는 아이의 어깨를 가볍게 감싸고 물었다. 아이는 그가 아는 모든 이야기를 토해내었다. 온 몸을 그 생각이 가득 채워 견딜 수 없었다는 듯이. 톰은 벌써부터 많은 것을 품고 있는 아이가 안쓰럽고 대견했다. 그는 아이를 어르고 달래 재웠다. 로키가 잠든 것을 확인하고 나오자, 어느새 시간은 저녁에서 밤으로 흐르고 있었다. 

 그제서야 그는 크리스의 상태를 확인하러 방에 들어갔다. 크리스의 오메가향은 보통의 체향 정도로 아주 많이 줄어있었다. 그는 잠든 크리스의 얼굴을 살펴보았다. 히트에 달아올라 있다기보단 오히려 창백했다. 그는 약을 하나 더 먹일까 하다 관두었다. 히트사이클은 이제 많이 가라앉아 있었다. 그가 할 수 있는 일은 다 한 셈이었다. 

 하지만 창백한 얼굴이 마음에 걸려 그는 하룻밤 묶고 가기로 했다. 어차피 내일은 주말이었다. 그리고 부모가 아이를 제대로 챙겨줄 수 없는 상황에서, 그 둘은 그대로 방치한 채 떠날 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그는 담요를 찾아내어 소파에 누웠다. 

 

 “톰…?”

자신을 부르는 작은 목소리에 톰은 깼다. 눈앞에는 물빛 눈동자가 깜빡이고 있었다. 크리스였다. 한밤중의 짙은 어둠 속에서도 파란 눈동자는 빛을 머금고 반짝거렸다. 하지만 톰은 멍한 머리로, 어쩐지 생기 없어 보인다고 생각했다. 

 “당신이 왜 여기에 있는 거예요?”

크리스가 조심스러운, 그러나 방어적인 태도로 말을 이었다. 톰은 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다. 

 “로키가 불렀어요. 아빠가 많이 아프다면서.”

아, 크리스는 짧게 대답하고는 톰 옆의 소파에 앉았다. 그는 다시 톰을 바라보았다. 방금 전과 달리 고마움과 미안함이 가득 담긴 표정이었다. 때문에 크리스가 고마워요, 라고 말하기도 전에 톰은 감사 인사를 이미 다 받은 기분이었다. 

 “몸은 이제 좀 괜찮아요?”

 “…네.”

톰은 대답이 나오기 전의 휴지를 놓치지 않았다. 한 눈에 보기에도 크리스는 아직 힘들어보였다. 신체적으로는 아닐 지라도 정신적으로 피폐해져 있는 것 같았다.   

 “……무슨 일이라도 있었던 거예요? 전 남편하고.” 

 “네…? 그 얘기를 누가…… 아, 로키…….”

말의 의미를 차차 깨달아가며 크리스의 표정은 어두워졌다. 아까처럼 입매가 굳었다. 몇 초 뒤, 그는 시선마저 피하며 대답했다.

 “톰 당신이 신경 쓸 일은 아닌 것 같은데요.”

 “…미안해요. 기분 나쁘게 하려던 건 아니었어요.” 

 “아니, 아니에요. 그냥 오늘 좀…….”

크리스는 울듯이 웃었다. 톰은 그가 눈가를 지그시 누르는 것을 보고 말했다.

 “울어도 돼요.”

그 말을 기점으로 마음속에서 무언가가 끊어졌는지 크리스는 흐느끼기 시작했다. 파란 눈동자는 결국 젖어서 울었다. 하지만 톰이 상상한 것처럼 쾌감에 젖은 것도, 슬픔에도 젖은 것도 아니었다. 그것은…… 그는 정확히 크리스의 눈동자에 담긴 그 감정을 온전히 읽을 수는 없었다. 다만, 달빛도 들지 않는 어두운 거실을 채우는 나직한 울음소리를 들으며 톰은 아주 슬퍼졌다. 아이가 깰까봐 크게 울지도 못하는 그의 처지가 딱했다. 그는 크리스가 지쳐 잠들 때까지 등을 가만히 쓸어주었다. 


	3. Chapter 3

다음날 아침, 톰은 별말 없이 크리스의 집을 떴다. 크리스도 그냥 고맙다고만 말하며 톰을 배웅했다. 어젯밤 톰이 곁에서 느꼈던 부서질 것 같은 약한 분위기는 완전히 사라져있었다. 여전히 피곤해보이긴 했지만 그는 한 아이를 키우는 든든한 가장으로 돌아와 있었다. 무슨 일이 있어도 언제나 씩씩하게 지내는 로키의 성격은 제 아빠에게서 물려받은 것 같다고 톰은 생각했다. 그래도 그 부자가 자꾸만 신경이 쓰여 현관문을 나서던 톰은 결국 돌아보았다. 크리스의 푸른 눈동자가 무슨 일이냐는 물음을 담고 두어 번 깜빡거렸다. 막상 돌아보니 할 말이 없었다. 톰은 몇 초간의 침묵 뒤에야 입을 열었다.

 

 “…내가 도울 수 있는 일이 생기면 언제든 연락해요.”

톰이 할 수 있는 말은 그게 다였다. 이렇게나 마음이 쓰이는 데도 이 이상으로 관심과 염려가 담긴 말은 할 수 없었다. 고마움과 미안함이 담긴 물빛 눈동자엔 미미하게 방어적인 빛 또한 어려 있었기 때문이다

 톰의 어렴풋한 예감은 점점 더 맞는 것으로 보였다. 크리스는 그 이후로 연락을 해오지 않았다. 마침 톰의 회사와 크리스의 회사와의 협업 일정도 끝나가서 그와 마주칠 기회도 없었다. 톰은 의미 없이 핸드폰을 만지작거리는 게 습관이 되어가고 있었다. 그 때마다 그는 자신의 행동을 깨닫고는 한숨을 쉬며 핸드폰을 내려놓았다. 벨은 울리지 않았다.

 어느 날 저녁, 톰은 창밖을 바라보며 생각에 잠겼다. 그의 집은 낮에는 분주한 시내가, 밤에는 형형색색의 불빛들이 한눈에 내려다보이는 위치에 있었다. 어지러운 불빛들은 쉽게 사람을 생각에 빠지게 만들었다.

 자신은 아주 담백하게 사랑을 하는 편이었다. 톰은 호감 가는 상대가 있으면 그에게 열렬히 다가섰다. 그렇게 해도 상대방이 넘어오지 않으면 끝이었다. 그는 맺고 끊음이 분명한 남자였다. 넘어오지 않는 이에게는 절대 미련을 두지 않았다. 헤어진 상대에게도 마찬가지였다.

 그러나 지금 자신이 크리스에 대해 가지는 감정은 전혀 깔끔하지 못했다. 톰은 크리스가 마음에 들었다. 그 자신을 닮아 부드럽고 기분 좋은 오메가향이나, 반짝이는 푸른 눈이나, 착하고 다정한 성격이나…… 굳이 일일이 읊을 필요도 없이, 크리스는 매우 매력적인 오메가였다. 그렇지만 톰은 그에게 제대로 대시하지 못하고 있었다. 아니, 정확히는 크리스가 톰 곁에서 운 이후부터였다. 꾹꾹 눌러 나왔던 슬픔을 토해내는 모습을 본 뒤에는, 톰은 그에게 전에 했던 것처럼 다가설 수 없었다. 그냥 그랬다. 톰은 왜 그런 기분이 드는지 정확하게 이유를 집어낼 수 없어서 답답했다.

 톰 쪽에서도 더 이상 진도를 나가지 못하고, 크리스도 원하지 않는다면 이제 끝내면 될 일이었다. 만난 적이 없었다는 듯이 다 잊고 각자의 삶을 살아가면 될 일이었다. 톰이 지금까지 삶을 살아온 방식이 그랬다. 이번에는 톰은 그럴 수 없었다. 크리스을 잊고 모르는 사람처럼 굴고 싶지 않았다. 왜냐하면, 왜냐하면…… 모순적이게도 또 그의 울던 모습이 떠올랐다, 톰은 그런 그를 혼자 두고 싶지 않았다. 같은 이유 때문에 다가서지도 못하고, 포기하지도 못한다니. 스스로가 한심스러워 톰은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 핸드폰이 울린 건 그때였다. 우연히도, 발신자는 크리스였다.

 “여보세요?”

 “톰, 크리스예요. …저, 미안한데요, 부탁이 있어요.”

크리스는 주저하며 말을 꺼냈다. 톰은 방금 전에 한 모든 생각에도 불구하고, 퍼져나오는 기쁨을 느꼈다. 크리스는 톰과 잘해보고 싶다거나 데이트를 하자고 전화를 한 것은 아니었다. 하지만 부탁을 해온다는 건 자신에게 그만큼 기댈 수 있다는 뜻일 터였다. 그는 그것이 무엇보다도 좋았다. 어쩌면, 이런 식으로 관계가 발전할 수 있을 지도 몰랐다. 그는 그런 마음을 감추며 대답했다.

 “뭔데요?"

 “……내일 중요한 회식이 있어서 집에 아주 늦게 들어갈 것 같아요. 그러니까… 로키 좀 봐주세요. 사람을 부를까 했는데, 로키는 그런 데에 예민해서요…… 당신이라면 로키가 좋아하니까 괜찮을 것 같았어요.”

기분이 한결 나아진 톰은 흔쾌히 대답했다.

 “알겠어요."  
 

 다음 날, 크리스가 집으로 돌아온 건 새벽 네 시가 다 되어서였다. 톰은 한참 전에 아이를 재워놓고 책을 읽고 있었다. 크리스는 로키가 잠들면 집에 돌아가도 괜찮을 거라고 말했지만 톰은 그러고 싶지 않아 그냥 계속 남아있었다. 이상한 미련은 나중에 또 그를 괴롭힐 테지만 그는 결국 그 미련에 따라 행동했다. 그는 잠들지 않고 있다가 크리스를 맞이했다.

 “크리스, 왔어요?”

크리스는 고개를 끄덕이며 거실로 들어왔다. 그는 몸을 제대로 가눌 수 없을 만큼 취해있었다. 휘청이는 그가 너무 위태해보여 톰은 다가가 그를 부축했다. 그리고 소파에 뉘였다.

 “……톰?”

그제야 그를 알아봤는지 크리스의 풀린 눈에 초점이 약간 돌아왔다. 그는 어눌한, 하지만 알아듣기엔 충분한 발음으로 말했다.

 “아직도 안 갔어요?"  
   
 “이런 꼴로 들어온 당신에겐 다행이죠.”

걱정이 담긴 톰의 대답에 크리스는 헤, 하고 술 취한 사람들이 으레 짓는 헤픈 웃음을 지었다. 그리곤 시선을 내리깔았다. 잠깐 동안 완벽한 침묵이 둘을 감쌌다. 다시 시선을 올렸을 때, 크리스의 얼굴에 아까 그 헤픈 웃음은 온데간데없이 사라져있었다. 그는 물기 어린 파란 눈으로 톰을 올려보았다.

 “……고마워요. 이제 그만 가서 쉬세요.”

그를 생각해서 한 말이었겠지만 톰에게는 오히려 선을 긋는 말로 느껴졌다. 씁쓸한 감정이 피어올라 그를 천천히 덮었다. 더 있겠다고 고집부릴 여지는 없었다. 울 듯한 젖은 눈에 톰은 반박할 수 없었다. 그는 일어나 현관으로 향했다.

 “…저기, 톰.”

신발을 신는 그의 등 뒤에서 크리스가 불렀다. 소파에 뻗는 그는 어둠에 잠겨있었다. 그래서 톰은 그의 표정을 볼 수 없었다.

 “……미안해요.”

진심이 가득 담긴 그 말에 가슴 한편이 아려왔다. 톰은 그 말을 듣는 순간 깨달았다. 그는 잘못 생각하고 있었다. 작은 부탁이라도 크리스는 전혀 편하게 청하지 못했다. 취했음에도 불구하고, 저렇게 깊은 미안함을 내비쳐야 할 정도로 톰은 철저히 남이었다. 그걸 깨달았을 때의 슬픔은 마치 실연의 아픔과 같았다. 아니, 그건 과장이었다. 크리스는 톰이 연인이 아니었다. 그들은 단지 조금 아는 사이일 뿐이니 이런 기분을 느낄 이유는 없었다. 톰은 현관문을 열고 나갔다. 그의 뒤에서 문은 찰칵 소리를 내며 굳게 닫혔다. 그는 그것을 보며 생각했다. 그래, 크리스와는 ‘그저 조금 아는 사이’지. 그는 쓰게 웃었다. 울고 싶었지만 웃었다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 강간 묘사 주의.

 크리스는 솔직히 말해 톰이 괜찮은 남자라고 생각했다. 직업도 나쁘지 않았고 연애 경험도 풍부했으며 인격적으로도 썩 훌륭한 것 같았다. 하지만 그게 다였다. 크리스는 톰과 잘 해보고 싶은 마음이 없었다. 연애할 시간도 없었다. 그런 데에 신경을 쓰기 보단 매일 저녁 늦게까지 유치원에 남아있는 아들에게 더 시간을 쓰고 싶었다. 지금으로선, 크리스는 톰이 부담스러웠다. 미팅에서 마주칠 때마다 자신에게 보여주는 다정한 웃음도, 가끔 슬쩍 내미는 커피잔도, 자신과 로키를 사랑스럽게 바라보는 눈빛도 피하고 싶었다. 물론, 애정관계를 떠나서라면 한 사람이 자신을 좋아한다는 사실은 기분좋은 일임이 분명했다. 크리스는 그의 적극적인 대쉬를 받을 때마다 생각했다. 톰과 사귀게 될 사람은 넘치는 사랑에 아주 행복할 것이라고. 그렇지만 그게 자신이라고 상상하고 싶지는 않았다.

 연애는 소모적이었다. 상대방의 말 한 마디에 전전긍긍하고 몸짓 하나 하나에 이리저리 휘둘리는 건 한심했다. 심장이 고동치는 그런 분홍빛 사랑은 없어도 괜찮았다. 크리스는 혼자 로키를 키우며 자신의 삶을 꾸려나가는 것으로 충분히 행복했다.

 …행복했다. 그는 그 말을 부정하며 떠오르는 기억을 누르고 그렇게 생각하려 했다. 그게 될 리가 없었다. 기억은 누를수록 더 솟아나는 법이다. 그는 결국 기억이 줄줄 새는 둑을 막지 못하고 주저앉았다. 사실 그는 외로웠다. 로키를 제외한다면 크리스에게 사람의 온기를 느낄 기회는 거의 없었다. 직장 동료들은 저마다의 일로 바빴고, 로키가 다니는 유치원의 학부모들과는 어색했다.

 사람의 온기다운 온기를 느낀 건 이혼한 ‘그’가 마지막이었던 것 같았다. ‘그’라니, 다 새버린 슬픔 속에 주저앉아있던 크리스는 자조했다. 기억이란 녀석들은 이게 문제였다. 이것들은 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어져있어서 한 번 도망치면 잡아넣기 힘들다는 것. 그의 의지와는 다르게 크리스는 또 다른 기억에 의해 휘감겼다.

  “크리스, 한 번만 더 기회 주면 안 돼? 나 정말 이번엔 잘할 수 있어. 당신하고 로키도 잘 살게 해줄 수 있다고.”

그는 진심어린 목소리로 말했다. 크리스는 순간 그의 말에 넘어가 알겠다고, 필요한 만큼 돈을 빌려주겠노라고 말할 뻔 했다. 그가 말하는 일이 잘 되면 그는 정말로 성공할 지도 몰랐다. 크리스과 로키를 데리고 다시 같이 살 수도 있었다. 그러나 크리스는 그에게 기우는 마음을 막았다. 그의 처지는 딱했지만, 헤어진 남편을 위해 자신과 로키의 삶을 내걸 수는 없었다.

 “…말했잖아, 안 된다고.”

겨우 내뱉은 그 말은 어째서인지 자신의 마음을 후볐다. 과거에, 크리스는 이 남자를 아주 많이 사랑했다. 그와 결혼했고, 애까지 낳았다. 그런 사람을 이렇게 단칼에 잘라내 버려야 하는 현실이 싫었다.

 물론 그 사이에는 많은 일이 있었다. 남자가 새로 시작한 사업은 망했고, 남자는 술독에 빠져 지냈고, 크리스와 로키는 거의 버려지다시피 했으며, 결국 둘은 갈라섰다. 그래도 크리스는 슬펐다. 그렇게 타오르던 사랑이 식었다는 것이, 그래서 이제는 잘라버려야 한다는 것이.

 아마 그런 생각 때문에 이혼 후에도 계속 그 남자와의 관계를 이어온 것일 터였다. 그가 도움을 청하면 들어주었고, 돈을 빌려주기까지 했다. 지나치게 우유부단하다는 것은 알고 있었다. 지난날에 감정에 휘둘려 현재를 살지 못하다니. 그래서 그날, 남자가 여느 때처럼 크리스과 만나길 원했을 때에, 크리스는 정말로 끝내려고 했다. 이제 다시는 연락하지 말고 남처럼 살자고 말하려고 했다. 그런 크리스의 결심을 알아차리기라도 한 듯이 남자는 그날따라 더 집요하게 매달려왔다.

 “크리스, 진짜… 정말 이러기야?”

그 쯤되자 크리스에게 남아있던 일말의 동정심도 사라지기 시작했다. 크리스는 저도 모르게 쏘아붙였다.

 “나보고 어쩌란 거야. 당신 인생이잖아.”

남자의 눈에 흉폭한 빛이 떠올랐다. 다음 순간, 남자는 크리스를 거칠게 벽으로 떠밀었다. 크리스는 부딪힌 충격에 윽, 하고 신음소리를 내며 일어나려했다. 그러나 남자는 그렇게 두지 않았다. 그는 크리스의 멱살을 잡고 밀어붙였다. 코끝에 알싸한 알파향이 느껴졌다.

 “이게 진짜! 내가 널 얼마나 예뻐했는지 알아? 아냐고! 근데 내가 돈 못 버는 처지가 되었다고 날 이렇게 버려?”

자기혐오와 분노가 점철된 그 눈빛 앞에서 크리스는 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 그는 깨달았다. 세상을 향한 그의 모든 분노는 지금 이 순간, 눈앞에 서있는 크리스에게 쏟아지고 있었다. 서늘한 냉기가 그를 타고 올랐다. 크리스는 겨우 입을 열었다.

 “……제발 좀 가라앉히고 말해." 

남자는 하, 하고 비웃으며 그의 머리채를 휘어잡았다. 크리스는 놀라 숨을 들이켰다.  
 

 “약해빠진 오메가 주제에 말대꾸야? 넌 예전부터 그게 맘에 안 들었어. 따박따박 따져드는 거. 좀 혼나봐야 정신을 차리지?”

남자는 그의 목덜미에 코를 파묻고 숨을 들이켰다. 동시에 코를 찌르는 듯한 알파향도 그의 온몸을 휘감았다. 그는 건장한 체격의 남자였지만, 이토록 의도적인 알파향에 어쩔 수 없이 힘을 못쓰는 오메가이기도 했다. 다리가 덜덜 떨렸다. 지금 이 남자는 이성이 마비되어 있었다. 지금 이 순간, 그는 사람이 아니었다.

 “향이 진한 거보니 곧 히트사이클인가 보네. 내 애 또 임신해볼래, 어?”

 “이러지 마….”

남자는 미약한 크리스의 애원을 듣지 못했다. 아니, 듣지 않았다. 퇴근 시간도 다 지난 어두운 골목길에서 그는 결국 크리스를 폭력적으로 안았다.

 그는 크리스의 전 남편이었다. 크리스가 그와 몸을 섞은 밤은 수없이 많았다. 그러나 그 사실이 강간당하는 고통을 줄여주진 못했다. 윤활제도 없이 크리스의 안을 헤집는 남자는 잔혹했다. 내장이 뒤집히는 고통에 크리스는 소리도 지를 수 없었다.

 몇 번의 사정 후에 남자는 크리스를 내던지고 가버렸다. 어둠 속에 홀로 남겨진 크리스는 그제서야 울었다. 뱃속에 가득 들어찬 그 남자의 씨를 느끼며, 맨 다리에 닿는 차가운 밤공기를 느끼며 그는 소리죽여 울었다. 그렇지만 그는 곧 삐걱거리는 몸을 추슬러 일어났다. 유치원에 혼자 남아있을 로키에게 생각이 미쳤기 때문이었다. 그는 후들거리는 다리를 움직여 필사적으로 걸어갔다. 사랑 같은 건 더 이상 없었다.  
 

 그 후로 크리스는 출근길에 지나가는 알파의 향만 맡아도 숨이 턱 막혔다. 톰과 가까이 지내고 싶지 않았던 건 그런 기분 때문일지도 몰랐다.

 그래도 그 날, 늦게까지 남아 로키를 봐준 그에게 그렇게 매정하게 굴 필요는 없었다. 그 때, 크리스는 쫓아내다시피 톰을 집 밖으로 내모는 자신이 싫었다. 하지만 동시에, 취한 정신 속에서도 크리스는 그가 곁에 있지 않길 바라고 있었다. 그래서 달리 어쩔 도리가 없었다.

 떠나가는 톰의 모습은 쓸쓸해보였다. 그 뒷모습을 보고 크리스는 한마디만을 겨우 토해내었다. 미안해요, 라고.


	5. Chapter 5

 

  “아빠.”

아침 내내 침울해 보이던 로키가 드디어 입을 열었다. 크리스는 어렴풋이 다음 말을 짐작하며 아이의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다. 로키는 지금까지 어제 자신을 돌봐준 톰 아저씨가 말도 없이 사라졌다는 것에 대해 일언반구도 없었다. 크리스는 그런 아들이 안타까웠다. 속이 다 보이는 투명한 눈동자를 가진 어린 아이가 제 슬픈 감정을 애써 감추려는 모습이라니. 그래서 그는 로키가 드디어 입을 열려던 그 순간 아주 기뻤다. 어른들 사이의 일은 어른들 사이의 일로 놔두고 싶었다. 자신의 천사 같은 아이에게까지 그 기분을 지워주고 싶지는 않았다.

 “아빠는… 톰 아저씨가 싫어?”

예상한 것보다 더 어린 아이스러운 질문에 크리스는 할 말을 잃었다. 그리고 불안한 표정을 짓고 있는 로키를 안심시키려 웃으며 천천히 대답했다.

 “아니야… 좋아해.”

로키는 아빠의 대답에 만족스럽지 못한 표정으로 시선을 내렸다. 믿지 않는 것이 분명했다. 크리스는 왜 믿지 않는 건지 의문이 들었다. 하지만 동시에, 아이의 직감은 대단하다는 생각도 들었다. 그조차도 아직 톰에 관한 감정은 단정 지을 수가 없었기 때문일 것이다. 로키는 여전히 뚱한 표정으로 혼잣말하듯 중얼거렸다.  

 “…둘이 친해졌으면 좋겠다.”

 

 둘이 친해졌으면 좋겠다… 퇴근길, 비가 와서 뿌옇게 된 창밖을 바라보며 크리스는 문득 로키의 그 말을 떠올렸다. 떠올렸다기보다는 머릿속에서 흘러온 그 생각을 그냥 옆에서 물끄러미 바라보았다는 표현이 정확할 것이다. 하루를 끝마치고 오는 길, 그런 복잡한 생각에 빠지기에는 그는 이미 너무 지쳐 있었다. 그는 눈을 흘러내리는 빗방울에 고정시키곤, 그의 마음속에 가만히 앉아 정말로 그 생각을 바라보기만 했다.

 물끄러미 바라보다가 그가 알아낸 첫 번째 발견은, 로키가 정말로 둘을 좋아한다는 것이었다. 자신의 아들은 의외로 낮선 이에게 쉽게 마음을 여는 편이 아닌데, 톰은 정말 잘 따르는 걸로 봐서. 그리고 두 번째 발견은, 크리스가 톰과 가까워진다는 것이 저토록 쉬운 단어로 표현될 수 있다는 것이었다. 그러게, 그냥 ‘친해질’ 수 있다면 좋을 텐데, 크리스는 로키에게 대답하듯이 속으로 말했다. 요즘, 아니 그 날 있었던 일 이후부터일까, 누군가에게 다가간다는 것이 부쩍 힘들었다. 애정 관계이고 아니고를 떠나서, 사람에 대한 믿음이 조각난 기분이었다. 크리스는 자조했다. 내가 이렇게 차가운 사람이 아니었는데. 잠깐을 뺨에 달라붙어있던 자조는 천천히 사그라들었다. 그러게, 아니었는데.

 그는 가라앉은 마음으로 회색 풍경을 멍하니 응시했다. 그러다가 더 우울해지는 것만 같아 시선을 돌렸다. 자신이 손에 쥐고 있는 핸드폰이 자연스레 눈에 들어왔다. 거의 자동적으로 잠금 버튼을 눌렀다. 시계가 떴다. 로키를 데리러 가기에 평소보다 조금 더 늦은 시간이었다. 기다리겠다, 유치원에 남아 있을 아들에 생각이 미치자 크리스는 초조해졌다. 비오는 길을 가로지르는 버스는 거북이 같았다. 거북이 버스는 또 하나의 정류장에서 멈추었다. 꾸역꾸역 밀려들어오는 물에 쩐 사람들은 보며 크리스는 푹 한숨을 내쉬었다. 다시는 늦고 싶지 않았는데 제 시간에 가긴 그른 것 같았다.

 그는 별 의미 없이 핸드폰을 뒤적거리기 시작했다. 그런 일이라도 해여 차갑게 자신을 둘러싼 이 이름 모를 기분을 떨칠 수 있을 것 같았다. 그의 손가락이 제 멋대로 움직여 전화번호부를 훑어 내렸다. 그러다가 문득 멈추었다. 그는 그 이름을 보고는 푸스스 웃었다. 진짜, 내가 뭐 어떻게 해야 좋은 거야…. 오늘은 정말이지, 풀리는 일이 없었다. 그런 방향 없는 화 때문이었을까, 축축한 버스 안에 갇혀 있는 것부터 포함에 꼬인 톰과, 전 남편과의 관계까지 이 모든 상황을 견딜 수 없어진 크리스는 충동적으로 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. 상대방은 두 번째 벨이 울리자마자 받았다.

 “……크리스예요?”

 “…….”

그는 곧바로 후회했다. 뭐 어쩌자고 전화를 한 거지.

 “크리스?”

전화기 너머의 크리스이 아무 말이 없자 톰이 의아한 듯 되물었다. 크리스는 입술을 깨물며 천천히 대답했다.

 “…네.”

 “무슨 일이에요?”

 “그러니까… 그, 게…”

크리스는 눈을 꾹 감으며 이마를 짚었다. 미친 듯이 후회되었다. 왜, 무슨 말을 하겠다고 전화를 한 거지. 이제 와서 잘못 걸었다며 끊어버릴 수도 없었다. 그는 바짝 타는 마음으로 천천히 입을 열었다.

 “그… 어제, 그렇게 한밤중에 내쫓아버린 거 사과하고 싶어서요. 미안해요. 그런 식으로 손님을 내쫓는 게 아닌데….”

전화기 반대편에서 나직한 웃음소리가 들렸다. 왠지 그 웃음에서 묘한 쓸쓸함이 느껴져 크리스는 입술을 더 세게 깨물었다. 역시 괜한 짓을 한 것 같았다.

 “괜찮아요. 그 말하려고 전화했어요?”

 “…….”

다시 한 번 크리스가 할 말을 찾지 못하고 있자 톰이 걱정스러운 듯이 물었다.

 “…크리스? 혹시 어디 안 좋아요?”

그의 다정한 어투에 크리스는 더 당황했다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면 크리스가 당황한 이유는 톰의 어투 때문이 아니었다. 그 말에 순간 엄청난 안도감을 느낀, 심지어 눈물을 찔끔 흘릴 뻔한 자신이었다. 그는 애써 밝은 목소리를 지어냈다.

 “…아니요. 그냥 좀 감기 기운이 있나 봐요.”

 “……크리스, 혹시 말이에요,”

 “네?”

 “시간 되면 오늘 같이 한 잔 할래요…?”

그의 제안이 뜬금없다고 생각했다. 전화만으로도 이렇게 어색한데 만나서 무얼 하겠다고. 하지만 그렇게 생각하면서도 크리스는 멍하니 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. 전화기 반대편에선 보이지도 않을 텐데도.

 “…로키 재우고요.”

 “그럼 그 때 뵈어요.”  

 “그 때 뵈어요.”

그 말을 끝으로 길고 길었던 통화가 끊어졌다. 길고 길었다고 생각했는데, 전화기에 뜬 숫자는 일분이 채 안 되었음을 보여주고 있었다.

 통화를 끝낸 크리스는 다시 창밖을 멍하니 응시하기 시작했다. 이번에는 왜인지 그렇게 해도 더 우울해지지 않았다.


	6. Chapter 6

톰은 크리스의 집 근처에 있는 바에서 그와 만났다. 작지만 나무결 무늬가 새겨진 벽지와 잔잔히 깔리는 재즈음악이 아늑한 느낌을 주는 곳이었다. 어쩐지 그 사람과 닮은 것 같기도. 톰은 그런 실없는 감상을 떠올리며 바 안을 눈으로 훑었다. 그리고 스툴 쪽에 앉아 있는 그와 눈이 마주쳤다.

 그의 옆자리로 가 앉았다. 로키를 재우고 곧바로 나온 건지 그는 편안한 차림이었다. 얼굴에는 못보던 안경까지 걸려 있었다.

 “미안, 기다리는 동안 한 잔 했어요.”

그가 제 앞에 놓인 잔을 들어보이며 말했다. 어두운 조명 아래에서 검게 잠긴 푸른 눈이 살짝 휘었다. 어쩐지 평소보다 느슨한 웃음이었다. 잔 아래쪽에 깔린 액체는 예쁜 푸른빛을 띠고 있었다. 그다지 센 걸 마신 건 아닌 것 같은데, 톰은 그를 물끄러미 바라보았다.

 “그래서 벌써 취한 거예요?”

그는 조심스레 물었다. 몇 시간 전, 핸드폰 너머로 들었던 축 젖은 목소리가 떠올랐다. 어쩐지 말을 쉽사리 이어가지 못하던 그 목소리. 좋지 않은 일이 있던 걸지도 몰랐다. 그러나 크리스는 걱정 깔린 목소리에 뜻밖에도 피식 웃음을 흘렸다.

 “그래 보여요? 나 그 정도로 약하진 않은데.”

오랜만에 마셔서 그런가, 그가 눈을 내리깔며 덧붙였다. 머리 위에서 흘러내리는 노란 불빛이 갈색 속눈썹에 고였다. 그림자는 얼굴의 윤곽을 조금 더 드러나보이게 했다. 그런 그가 무척이나 아름다워서 가슴이 저렸다. 톰은 애써 시선을 거두며 물었다.

 “오늘 무슨 일 있었어요? 안 마신다는 술도 마시고 말예요.”

 “아뇨, 그냥 뭐… 바빠서 여유가 잘 안 났네요.”

그가 답했다. 진심을 빗겨가는 게 분명한 대답에도 톰은 더 묻지 않았다. 그가 입을 다물자 두 사람 사이에는 정적이 내려앉았다. 아니, 침묵을 채운 건 배경으로 흐르고 있는 나직한 음악뿐이었다. 톰은 잠깐동안 그들 사이에서 흐르는 재즈에 귀를 기울였다. 그들을 나누는 선율의 강은 은하수처럼 아주 깊을 거라는 생각이 들었다. 영영 건너지 못할 것만 같은 강. 어떤 감정이든 삼켜버릴 것 같은 넓디넓은 은하수. 망상에 빠진 톰을 깨운 건 크리스의 낮은 목소리였다.

 “…어제는 미안했어요.”

 “아니예요. 늦은 시간이었고, 저도 뭐 얼른 가서 쉬고 싶었는 걸요.”

 “네… 그것도 그렇고, 전부 다요.”

그가 다시 톰을 돌아보았다. 톰은 다시 검푸른 눈에게 사로잡혔다.

 “고마워요, 여러가지로.”

목소리는 조용한 바 안에서 귓가로 선명하게 파고들었다. 이제는 익숙해진 가슴이 떨리는 감각을 꾹 내리누르며, 톰은 고개를 끄덕였다. 한참을 그렇게 바보 같이 주억거리다가 겨우 말을 뱉었다.

 “…그럼 오늘은 크리스가 사는 거예요?”

가볍게 애교가 녹아 있는 말투에 크리스는 웃었다.

 “그럼요.”

대답을 내놓는 푸른 눈은 또 한 번 천진하게 휘었다. ‘천진하게’. 톰이 그에게 빠졌다는 것을 차치하더라도, 오늘 밤 그는 어쩐지 아이 같았다. 역시 취했나 봐. 톰은 크리스에게 마주 미소지으며 생각했다. 그리고 이번에는 시선을 피하지 않고 머릿속에 그 모습을 가득 담았다.

 

 시간은 빠르게 자정에서 새벽으로 항했다. 조금 어색하지 않을까 여겼는데, 그래도 제법 오래 본 사이여서인지 말은 자연스럽게 흘렀다. 날씨부터 직장에다 주말에 한 일 이야기까지 아무래도 좋을 이야기들이었다. 대부분의 시간동안 톰은 크리스의 옆모습을 감상하는 데에 정신이 팔려 있었지만, 어쨌든 좋아하는 이와 나누는 방향없는 대화는 즐거웠다. 무슨 일인지 몰라도 취해서 경계가 옅어진 크리스는 아주 다른 사람 같았다.

 “원래 그렇게 잘 웃어요? 그런 표정 처음 보는 것 같아요.”

로키 자랑을 늘어놓는 크리스가 참 행복해 보여서 무심결에 물음이 튀어나왔다. 뜬금 없는 질문에 그는 놀란 표정을 지었다. 이내 예의 그 헤픈 웃음이 그의 입술에서 푸스스 새어나왔다. 뭐라 대답하려는 듯이 입이 벌어졌다가, 말을 찾지 못하고 몇 번인가 뻐끔거리기만 했다. 어쩌면, 톰은 생각했다. 아주 어쩌면 크리스는 이 대화를 전부 기억하지는 못할 지도 모른다. 밤은 깊어 가고 있었고, 그들이 주문한 잔의 수는 결코 많지 않았으나 적지도 않았다. 그러니 조금 더 솔직한 감정을 비춰도 어쩌면 용서해줄 지도 몰랐다. 톰은 천천히 말을 이었다.

 

 “웃으니까 더 예쁘네요.”

 “…….”

 “당신이 항상 그런 표정만 지을 수 있으면 좋겠어요.”

 “…….”

 “나 정말 크리스 씨 좋아하니까…”

그는 뒷말을 얼버무렸다. 옆사람의 얼굴에서 서서히 미소가 사그라졌다. 풀린 눈이 방향을 찾지 못하고 두어 번 깜빡거렸다. 금방이라도 울 것 같은 표정이 떠올랐다. 온갖 감정으로 일렁이는 눈동자가 그를 멍하니 담았다. 그 순간 그는 그 감정의 파도 속에서 낮선 감정을 보았다. 그러나 이내 크리스는 고개를 돌렸고, 톰은 그게 무엇인지 정확히 알아낼 수 없었다. 그는 고개를 숙이고 말이 없었다. 결국 톰의 낮간지러운 말들에는 어떤 대답도 돌아오지 않았다. 그는 너른, 동시에 왜인지 애처로워보이는 뒷모습을 바라보다가 말했다.

 “저희 일어날까요? 시간이 늦었는데.”

 

   
 크리스는 태워주겠다는 톰의 제안을 극구 거절했다. 십 분 정도면 걸으면 바로 집이라는 이유에서였다. 늦은 새벽이라 거리에는 사람이 하나도 보이지 않았다. 바람을 쐬며 술을 좀 깨야겠다는 핑계로 톰은 걸어가는 그와 동행했다.  

 겨울의 끝자락이었다. 덕분에 살을 에는 듯한 날씨는 아니었지만, 그래도 새벽 공기는 찼다. 별로 마시지 않았는데도 차가운 바람을 맞으니 정신이 퍼득 맑아지는 것 같았다. 옆에 선 그도 마찬가지인지 말 한 마디 없었다. 톰은 문득 옆을 돌아보았다. 헤프게 웃으며 이야기를 이어가던 크리스는 온데간데없고, 조용하고 경계심 많은 원래의 크리스만 남았다. 톰이 익히 아는 바로 그 크리스. 잠시 잊었던 둘 사이의 은하수가 다시금 느껴졌다.

 “…달이 참 밝네요.”

문득 그가 말을 꺼냈다. 톰은 그를 따라 하늘을 올려보았다. 검은 하늘 위에 덩그러니 뜬 노란 달은 정말 유난히 크고 환했다. 그러고보니 오늘 슈퍼문이 뜨는 날이랬나.

 불현듯 어느 소설가의 일화가 떠올랐다. ‘사랑해’ 라는 말을 옮기기 부끄러워 ‘달이 참 밝네요’ 라고 번역했다던. 물론 크리스는 결코 그런 의미로 내뱉은 말이 아니었을 터다. 그럼에도 불구하고 심장이 두근거렸다. 그는 그 마음을 한껏 눌러 담아 답했다.

 “…그러게요, 정말 밝네요.”

 

포근한 달빛이 그들이 걷는 길을 가로등마냥 환하게 비추어주고 있었다. 애달플 정도로 아름다운 새벽이었다.


End file.
